Vegeta's Big Day
by SSJHappycat
Summary: Vegeta receives a myserious message that leads to one of the best days in his life.


It was a bright and sunny down here at South City. Vegeta was resting at a luxurious bistro sipping on some rare imported coffee. After all of the fighting, all of the battles, Capsule Corporation has used technology he recovered from Freiza's empire to establish a connection to the universe for humanity. Planets had been colonized and rare herbs/spices/fruits/foods from other planets were being imported to Earth. More and more this planet seemed to be paradise for him.

As he was sitting there, debating his plans for the rest when a messenger arrived with a notice. This was odd, because generally no one wrote Vegeta. Vegeta was a loner in the world, having forgone friends for his endless rage and plans for conquest. As he sat here, there were worlds where he was the sole ruler. Of course, living on a planet like Earth provided the perfect security. Those who opposed him could not find him, nor poison his food and drink. Truly this was a grand place.

The messenger was a tall man, with billowing gray hair. An odd man, to tell the truth. Nevertheless, Vegeta began focusing small amounts of Ki just incase.

"Hello sir, I was ordered to deliver this letter to you. I only know your description. I know not of the person who sent it, nor their identity. Here is your message, have a good day!"

Vegeta took the message, and opened the sealed envelope. Inside was a plain yellow tinted piece of paper with the following wrote in casual hand:

Vegeta,

I would like to meet with you and discuss a few things.  
If you could, meet me at the following address and bring no one else. If you truly are the king of Saiyans then you have no fear of a mere earthling.

Thanks in Advance,  
Samyel

Vegeta pondered the note over. The location was just outside of town, near a beach. He was curious, as beaches were poor areas for fights. Sand was a weakness easily exploited by both sides. Nevertheless, he would never stand down an invitation. He would leave now. Well, there was still the bill to be paid. He must not draw attention to himself through the new global humanity television systems. Then, nowhere might be safe. Nowhere as comfortable as Earth, of course.

It wasn't that long of a trip to the location wrote down. He landed and began to look around. His attire was entirely inappropriate if a fight broke out. He wore a long coat, similar to the old Earth trench coats with a plain shirt and pair of black pants. This would provide no protection. Then again, if this was a true threat he'd have sensed them by now.

Up ahead was a beautiful girl with blue hair. A girl of shining beauty who glimmered in Vegeta's eyes just like the girl whom bared his child, Trunks. He examined the girl, who carried a smirk on her face and determination in her eyes. Just like Vegeta, she wore a long pink coat with a short blue shorts combined with a top that exposed her mid-section. Vegeta was aroused, but suspicious at the same time. This would be no place to meet someone interested in him.

"Hello, Vegeta. My name is Samyel dina ra Ashmet. I'm going to be your worse nightmare. Prepare yourself."

With those words, Vegeta went Super Saiyan. The yellow aura consumed him and he took a defensive stance. She charged as Vegeta laughed to himself. Then he noticed himself flying through the air.

There was no way, this mere Human had knocked the now king of the Saiyan race backwards in the air. He focused his Ki and stopped himself mid-air. The girl, known as Samyel, took her charge again.

"Ha, you don't know what I am, do you? Do you think Dr. Gero's research stopped with his death?"

Oh no, Vegeta's worse fears reemerged. Another android had reappeared. This is impossible!

"You probably are thinking to yourself that I'm an android eh? Well, letcha know something. I'm not. I'm only part android. I'm more biomechanical then anything else. Which allows me to tap the full force of my spiritual energy while at the same time enhancing my powers. Therefore, I'm the perfect fighter. I'm 1000 times stronger then Cell at his highest potential."

Oh no Vegeta thought, as he began focusing more Ki to defend himself. He felt the power coming from this seemingly female half-android. It was more then he could ever manage alone, and there just might not be time to grab help from that despicable Goku.

"You can channel as much Ki as you can find in the entire universe; however, it won't save you. Meet my friends. Sirius, Jesse, Derek, and Cross. Cross of course is the most powerful one of us, as he is the original. He was the one who found Dr. Gero's research into biomechanics. You should be lucky though, you won't have to suffer the horror we're going to do to you. I've always had the hots for you Vegeta, and now you'll never be out of my sight. Sweetie."

Vegeta swallowed, he had to get help now. Rarely did he sense fear, but at the same time things were not looking good. Damn he wished he had access to the dragonballs instead of those with sugar coated thoughts.

Just as he said that a blur of flashing light came out of the corner of his eye. It was Goku! He had sensed Vegeta powering up and came to see what was up. Then out of nowhere, the people who claimed they were Sirius, Samyel, Jesse, and Derek were beat to oblivion. What in the world?

"Dr. Gero's research will do you no good. We discovered a unique weakness to his androids long ago. A simple field generator placed in my gloves deactivate your mechanical parts leaving your Human side bare. Ergo, you are merely a Human who has never trained and weak. Stop your evil plans now!" Goku shouted at the last standing half-android. The one named Cross.

Cross looked up and bellowed, "Ha! You think I'm even part android? I'm the real thing pal. I just fooled these people into undergoing Dr. Gero's research for fun. Besides, seeing Samyel jump the bones of Vegeta would be something I find rather funny. You ruined my fun, and now you must satisfy me!"

The man, known as Cross, erupted in a blur at Vegeta knocking him toward the ground. Quickly, Cross ripped off Goku's shirt and began to slowly fondle him. Goku tried to resist, as hard as he may, but this thing was stronger then anyone could ever imagine. It may, just be that Goku enjoyed the situation. Vegeta dreaded both thoughts equally.

Goku was struggling and shouting for Vegeta's help while this Cross fellow continued to slowly move his hands around Goku's chest, tracing out the muscles. Vegeta just cocked his head to the side, laughing a little. If he had Goku in that position, there would be a lot better things to do then flirt with him.

"You will now please me monkey!" Cross shouted as he began to get rougher with his movements of love. Goku just shouted louder and louder. The retarded monkey was truly beneath Vegeta. If Vegeta wanted this kind of action, he dare not hide it from any women of his. What is it to her if he decides to have a little fun on the side? Truly, this coward before him soon would find himself in a sour situation. The dragonballs still existed and he still could obtain them.

Then, all of a sudden a flash of light erupted near them and a vertical silvery slash opened up. Out of the slash came a man dressed entirely in black, with a long sword attached to his belt. This strange occurrence truly was interesting to Vegeta, since his new found coward friend was occupied at the moment.

Vegeta approached this stranger and began the usually mundane questioning when a stranger appeared.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and what do you want? Answer quickly, or find yourself traveling through space!"

"I'm just a simple traveler, visiting various dimensions and seeing various outcomes due to the actions of the few. It's interesting research to be honest!"

"Why would a dimensional traveler, if that's truly what you are, need such strange clothing and weaponry?"

"Well, this sword is much more then you think. Then again, you wouldn't just know about the various other dimensions and their dangers! For example, right now you are probably debating which way to kill me the fastest. I've been in this situation before, and no matter arrrhgghareahfssahggg."

Just as he was talking, Vegeta unleashed a wave of energy that washed over the traveler's body. Slowly, the traveler fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha… see this is generally why you come prepared. I can't really move now, and at least I will know I'm going to live. However, realize this. My sword is far away from me and I can't reach it. Therefore, you should pick it up. It has… an interesting feature. Good bye!"

With that, the traveler disappeared in a slash of silvery light that came beneath him. Vegeta then realized in the blast of energy he had knocked the sword away from the traveler. Of course, he picked it up.

As he picked it up this mysterious voice entered his head:

"Hello, your DNA does not match that of the true owner of this sword. Therefore, it's asked that you return this sword to its rightful owner. The sword provides a shield against disturbing time, energy attacks, and much more. The functions, of course, won't work for anyone but the true owner. If you press the button located at the bottom of the sword, it will grant you your greatest wish and return the sword through dimensions and time to its owner. Don't, and well, you'll just have a pretty sword."

Vegeta thought to himself. How could a sword grant his greatest wish? No harm in trying though. He pressed the button and the sword vanished in a flash of bright light. He didn't feel different. Then he realized it, his greatest dream was immortality.

So Vegeta blasted away his foot. Nothing happened. Truly a miracle! It's now time for him to make his move.

Vegeta quickly flew over to where Cross and Goku were making out. With a snap of his fingers that Cross fellow began flying through the air. Goku was his now, and forever will be his.

"Well well well, guess what? I think it's time for you to wear a dress Goku!"

"Whhhat?"

"That's right! I think you'd look quite stunning in a dress."

"You alright Vegeta?"

"No, and neither are you. Maybe I'll have to make you hop in a dress!"

"Whaa arghhhhh"

With that Vegeta knocked Goku to the ground. A fight of the century broke out with Goku and Vegeta going at it. As the fight continued on and on Goku began tiring out while Vegeta was at full strength.

"Stupid idiot, it's time for you to submit!"

With that Vegeta knocked Goku to the ground and flew in. He then began to kiss Goku. Goku was resisting but Vegeta didn't care one bit.

"Stupid! Dare you defy your prince? It's time for you to give me something I've always wanted! To show you once and for all you are beneath me. To take your masculinity and stomp on it, then make you nothing but a slave of mine in a pretty dress! You will be beside me as I rule the universe, right beside me as I unite it under my iron fist!"

With that, Goku realized his destiny. With the jolt to the ground and the feelings inside of him, he realized Vegeta truly was his prince and that he would give his prince anything he wanted. Maybe the programming finally was coming back to him.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's back and pushed him on him more. He wanted to feel Vegeta's chest up against his, he wanted to be one with Vegeta.

Vegeta slowly removed the rest of Goku's clothing, and kissed him more and more. They spent the rest of that night at the beach.

The next day things were in chaos. Vegeta was determined to make Earth his. No one could stand up against him. Not even the Z team, or Goku, or no one.

Then again, what would it matter if Vegeta ruled or someone else? Vegeta was a fair person, and didn't really care about the various planets. He didn't need a military, he himself could not be stopped.

So for years and years Vegeta sat and drank coffee, with his new found pet. Until of course, the day the sword returned. That's another story for another time, though. 


End file.
